


Apprehension

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Captive, Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you hear him among the voices?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprehension

The voices, the soul-less voices that whispered was never ending.  
  
And then silence, and the screams. It made his blood ice cold.  
  
Where was this place? Why was he here? What else would they do to him?   
  
If only he could see them. They would touch him, and he couldn't move.   
  
Exposed, completely vulnerable with no means to defend himself.  
  
If only Spock could find him.  
  
He so wished now that they had that talk. Tell each other how they felt.  
  
What was another day, he had said to himself.   
  
Now, all I feel is an uneasiness.   
  
What will happen to me next?  
  
The voices are whispering again...  
  
One voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Spock! Is that you?"  
  
"Jim..."  
  
The other voices continued to whisper.....drowning out that familiar one.  
  
And then it screamed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
